The invention relates to a blister package arrangement which comprises a blister package and a conductor carrier strip attached thereto, wherein openings of the carrier strip are oriented toward pockets of the blister package. When a tablet is to be removed from a pocket the sealing film of the blister package closing the pocket is separated, allowing the tablet to be removed.
Blister packages of this type containing pharmaceutical tablets provided in pockets are well known. For this, electrical conductors usually extend across the surface of a sealing film sealing the pockets over the area of the pockets so that they are broken when a tablet is removed from the pocket of the blister package. A blister package arrangement of this type includes a receiver device for the blister package having an electronic unit that senses the break in the circuit and stores this detection of the removal of the medication. Such a blister package arrangement is known, for example, from EP 0 180 073 A1.